


October 23: Threesome

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Soft Boys, Threesome, but it is not, you would think this would be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny's been undercover. Mike and Rafael welcome him home.





	October 23: Threesome

**Mike:** Sonny just walked in.   
**Mike:** No external injuries I can see.   
**Mike:** He's definitely tired. 

**Rafael:** How soon until he's home?

**Mike:** No clue. He went directly into Liv's office.  
**Mike:** He did say hi, though.

**Rafael:** I'm headed home now. Keep me posted.

*

Rafael balls up the bed linens and tosses them in the washing machine. He chooses the blue jersey sheets and pillowcases from the linen closet and remakes the bed. The comforter is in the dryer, and Rafael checks the cycle time as he walks by the laundry closet. Twenty minutes. He hasn't gotten word yet that Mike's on his way with Sonny, so he spends some time picking up the living room. 

It really doesn't need much work. The three of them are generally fairly neat, but Sonny's been undercover for three weeks, and if Rafael can't be at the station to bundle him home, he can at least get home looking extra-welcoming.

**Mike:** Correction. He broke a rib.  
**Mike:** Maybe two. He saw the doctor already.  
**Mike:** Leaving the station now. 

Rafael taps the option to call Mike as he empties the dishwasher. 

"Hey," Mike greets. "Just a sec." There's a soft murmur, then the shuffling sound of the phone being passed. 

"Hey, Rafael," Sonny says, and he definitely sounds exhausted.

"Hi," Rafael says softly. "Are you hungry?"

Sonny huffs a laugh. "Isn't that my line?"

"You can have it back as soon as you want," Rafael replies. "Mike and I made stew the other night. I thought I'd heat that up and open some beers."

"That sounds great. I love you."

"I love you, too," Rafael replies. "Hand the phone back, will you?"

"Sure."

"Hey," Mike says a moment later. "Can we pick up anything?"

"No, just get both of you home safe," Rafael replies. 

"I will," Mike says. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

*

On the train, Mike puts an arm around Sonny and holds him as snug as he dares given his injured ribs. Sonny responds by laying his head on Mike's shoulder and closing his eyes. He kisses softly at the side of Mike's neck, and Mike responds by kissing the top of his head. 

"Open your eyes a second?" Mike asks.

Sonny does, and Mike watches him smile tiredly when he realizes Mike is taking a picture. "Get my good side."

Mike snaps the photo. "You're nothing but good sides," he says as he tucks Sonny's head back against his shoulder and sends the photo to Rafael.

*

Sonny breathes a sigh of relief as Mike opens the apartment door and ushers him inside. "Holy shit, that stew smells amazing," he says.

Rafael steps over and kisses him hello, a firm but careful press of their mouths that makes Sonny feel safe. 

"Should be ready in about ten minutes," Rafael says as he steps away and looks at Sonny. "Do you need to shower?"

"Took care of it before I got to the station," Sonny says. He lifts his arms when he feels Mike's hands grab the collar of his jacket. "I'm on ibuprofen for the ribs. Next dose is due in an hour."

Rafael pulls out his phone and sets an alarm. "Couch with you," he says.

"Bossy," Sonny huffs under his breath, but he nuzzles Rafael's hair as he passes.

Rafael looks at Mike, who meets his worried gaze with a comforting smile. "He's okay?" Rafael mouths.

Mike nods and pulls Rafael into a hug, rubbing his hands up and down his back. "He's okay," Mike says into his hair. 

They eat dinner in silence, the television on low. After, Sonny stretches out on the couch with his head in Rafael's lap and his feet in Mike's. He dozes against them as Mike watches a football game and Rafael reads. 

They rouse Sonny carefully so he can take his next dose of ibuprofen, and then they all settle in again. 

Sonny reaches out, half-asleep, and feels around until he finds Mike's hand. He tugs, and Mike shifts until Sonny can rest their hands on his chest. He hums in quiet approval when Rafael curls his hand over the top of theirs. 

"Love you," Sonny says, clearly about to fall into a deeper sleep. 

"Love you," Mike and Rafael say to him, then smile and mouth it to each other.


End file.
